Until We Meet Again
by Emmi-chan
Summary: After the Dark Star incident, Zelgadis decides to take Amelia home. Z/A coupling. Spoilers for the ending of TRY. The song's by S Club 7.


Author's notes: Well, here's another fic for all you peeps to enjoy! I really should start typing up my other fics. And, just as a useless side note, the first paragraph in the story was written in English class last year when we were supposed to describe stuff. I'm very proud of it*^_^* Um.....insert standard disclaimer here.

The last rays of the setting sun shone down on the sparkling surface of the water. The rose-colored sunset gave the sky an artist's brush touch. Formed in perfectly shaped dunes, the tan-colored sand looked as though it were made of molded clay, but silky smooth to the touch. White moths and fireflies fluttered by like fairies. The only sound noticeable was the sound of the waves gently lapping on the shore.

~Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go~

Zelgadis sat on a stone bench, watching Amelia walk along the water, splashing slightly here and there. Lina, Gourry, and Filia had a month before parted ways from Amelia and himself. Filia had gone home with Jillas to open up a pottery shop and raise Valgaav. Lina and Gourry had left for some adventure that they would most likely run into, knowing them. Xellos had disappeared somewhere; it didn't really matter to Zelgadis what that weirdo did. That left himself and Amelia. He wanted explore the new territory for his cure, but he felt he should take her home first. He felt protective towards her. He knew she could take care of herself, but she seemed so innocent and naive in his eyes; it didn't feel right to just leave without knowing she was safe.

~I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you~

Of course, Zelgadis would never tell anyone any of that. He had never been very good at expressing feelings or thoughts. Now, he and his friend were at a beach just outside of Seyruun. This is where they would part.

"Zelgadis?"

Amelia had come up to him while he was wallowing in his mind. "Remember how during the battle against Dark Star I asked you if you would come back to Seyruun with me?" she asked slowly. Zelgadis nodded. "Well... I was wondering what your answer is."

He was silent. He had thought about her proposal many times over in his mind. He knew what his answer was. 

"I can't, Amelia."

~Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this I know but still I cant' find ways to let you go~

"Oh."

Zelgadis knew that she was hurt. She seemed to try so hard to hide it, but her feelings shone through.

"It's not like I don't want to," he apologized. "But I have to keep looking for my cure. Please understand Amelia."

She lowered her head. "I understand." Zelgadis could tell she was fighting back tears. It hurt him so much to just seeing the effect it had on her. He wanted to take it back, to hold her, tell her that it'll be alright. But he didn't. Finding his cure meant a lot to him. *But she means a lot too...*

~I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you~

Amelia raised her head. In the darkness, Zelgadis could make out moist eyes. "Well, then, take this with you," she said with a steady voice, and held up one of her bracelets.

~You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye

No no no no~

The chimera was touched. *She's giving me something to remember her by, he thought. She cares. She hasn't lost hope.* He took the bracelet from her, touching her hand with his. "Thank you." He smiled. A real smile. "Well, then.." Zelgadis wanted to say something more, to tell her that...

"I'll be back someday. Until we meet again."

Amelia smiled at him. "Goodbye, Zelgadis." She turned around and walked away.

The chimera watched her leaving and wondered when her would see her again. A lump formed in his throat, and Zelgadis turned around just as tears flowed down his cheeks.

~I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you~


End file.
